Kurów
''UWAGA: Ta strona dotyczy największego Kurowa w Polsce. Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć gdzie leżą inne miejscowości o tej nazwie, przejdź do tej strony.'' Kurów ( ) - osada wytypowana przez Sejmik Województwa Lubelskiego do odzyskania praw miejskich, będąca siedzibą gminy Kurów w powiecie puławskim, województwie lubelskim. right|thumb|150px|Mapa gminy Kurów Geografia Położenie Kurów leży na pograniczu Równiny Lubartowskiej i Płaskowyżu Nałęczowskiego, w granicach Euroregionu Bug. Przez miejscowość przebiega droga ekspresowa nr 17, będąca częścią trasy europejskiej E372 (Warszawa-Lwów) i droga krajowa nr 12 (Łęknica-Berdyszcze). Kurów znajduje się 114 kilometrów na południowy wschód od granic administracyjnych Warszawy, 8 km na wschód od Puław i 26 kilometrów na zachód od Lublina. Punkty skrajne: *N: 51°24′42.01′′ N 22°12′11.62′′ E *S: 51°22′11.51′′ N 22°09′22.42′′ E *E: 51°23′45.00′′ N 22°12′41.22′′ E *W: 51°23′00.42′′ N 22°07′28.86′′ E Sąsiednie miejscowości thumb|right|[[Kurówka]] Rzeki Przez granice administracyjne Kurowa przepływają rzeki: Kurówka oraz dwa z jej dopływów - Białka (wraz z jej dopływem - Młynarówką) i Garbówka (z Potokiem Klementowickim). Grafika:KladkaKurowBialka.JPG|Białka Grafika:GarbowkaNiedalekoUjscia.JPG|Garbówka Struktura powierzchni thumb|right|200px|Plan Kurowa (stan na rok 2002) *użytki rolne: 1020 ha (90,03%) **grunty orne: 832 ha **sady: 31 ha **łąki: 72 ha **pastwiska: 85 ha *lasy, grunty zadrzewione i zakrzewione: 4 ha (0,35%) *pozostałe grunty i nieużytki (tereny osiedlowe, drogi, wody): 109 ha (9,62%) Wysokość Średnia wysokość Kurowa wynosi 157 m n.p.m. Najniższe miejsce w granicach miejscowości znajduje się w dolinie rzeki Białki między Małą Kłodą a Podborzem - 144,8 m n.p.m., natomiast najwyższe w zachodniej części Kurowa, na północ od ulicy Lubelskiej i ma wysokość 169,1 m n.p.m. Układ przestrzenny Miejscowość ma układ przestrzenny charakterystyczny dla miasteczka z wyraźnie zaznaczonym centrum (siecią ulic oraz peryferiami, na których funkcjonują nieliczne zakłady przemysłowe). Klimat Powyższe informacje dotyczą całej gminy, lecz są miarodajne także w bardzo dużym stopniu dla samego Kurowa. Opady należą do najmniejszych w kraju, gdyż miejscowość nie leży w pasie gradowym. Etymologia Według legendy Kurów powstał za rządów Kazimierza II Sprawiedliwego (panującego w latach 1173-1194), a jego ludzie trudnili się rzemiosłem skórzanym i hodowlą zwierząt. Po pewnym czasie na niewielką osadę zaczęli napadać Tatarzy i Rusini. Jednego dnia na pomoc przybył Leszek Biały wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami. Wczesnym rankiem intruzów skradających się w krzakach wokół miejscowości, zauważył kogut, który swoim pianiem obudził mieszkańców. Kilka chwil później z domów wybiegli miejscowi i wojownicy księcia, i zaatakowali intruzów, których pokonali po długim czasie. Leszek Biały podziękował mieszkańcom za gościnę i pomoc w pokonaniu wrogów, a także w wyraz uznania dla kura, nakazał umieszczenie go w herbie miejscowości i nazwał miejscowość Kurowem. Według Mariana Gumowskiego Kurów jako osada został założony w czasach przedhistorycznych, a jego nazwa przywodzi na pamięć rodzinę założyciela noszącego znane imię Kur. Od niego właśnie nazwę miała wziąć miejscowość Kurów i herb miejski, który pierwotnie przedstawiał się jako herb Kur Biały. W 1399 Kurów nabył Klemens Kurowski herbu Szreniawa, a po nim nabył go jego syn - Piotr. Wątpliwe jest to, że Kurowscy herbu Szreniawa wywodzą się z odwiecznej mazowieckiej szlachty, a mianowicie od Kurów herbu Kur. Tymczasem zarówno nazwa miasta jak i nazwisko Kurowski ma w tym przypadku charakter dzierżawczy od nazwiska Kur. W I połowie XX wieku powszechnie używaną nazwą miejscowości był Kurów Lubelski. Historia Kurów do XVIII wieku Kurów do niedawna identyfikowany był z castrum Galli, czyli grodem Kura (w 1107 roku Bolesław III Krzywousty nakazał zniszczenie grodu swojemu bratu - Zbigniewowi, lecz ten odmówił) wymienionym w "Kronice" Galla Anonima (1112-1116). Pierwsza prawdopodobna wzmianka o miejscowości pochodziła z 20 stycznia 1185 i znajdowała się w dokumencie wykonanym przez księcia mazowieckiego - Leszka. Mówiła ona o istnieniu tutaj drewnianego kościoła pod wezwaniem świętego Idziego. Według ostatnich badań historyków, istnieje znikoma szansa, że w obydwu przypadkach chodzi o ten Kurów. Prawdopodobnie około 1330 roku, został zbudowany tu gród władcy Władysława Łokietka, który został nadany w 1399 Szreniawitom przez króla Władysława Jagiełłę. Pierwsza bardziej prawdopodobna wzmianka o Kurowie pochodzi z 1386 roku i znajduje się w lubelskich księgach ziemskich i grodzkich. Możliwe, że po tym czasie przez pewien okres miejscowość nosiła nazwę Płońska Wola. 6 stycznia 1442 roku Piotr Kurowski zmienił lokację Kurowa z miasta na prawie polskim na miasto na prawie magdeburskim (prawa miejskie na prawie polskim miejscowość dostała najprawdopodobniej między 17 lipca 1440 a 6 stycznia 1442). W tym okresie miejscowość leżała w województwie sandomierskim, który był częścią Małopolski. W 1450 roku odbyła się erygacja kościoła. Już w 1453 roku, w Kurowie funkcjonowała szkoła parafialna. W latach 1456-1465 Kurów był siedzibą powiatu kurowskiego, który był pierwszym powiatem powstałym na terenie obecnego powiatu puławskiego. W 1472 roku pojawiła się wzmianka o drodze Kurów-Drążgów. W 1474 roku Kurów znalazł się w granicach województwa lubelskiego, w powiecie lubelskim. Od 1533 do 1620 roku, kościół był przekształcony w kalwiński zbór. W 1548 roku w Kurowie zamieszkali pierwsi żydzi. W 1549 roku Stanisław Zbąski nadał przywilej dla rzemiosła kurowskiego. W 1553 roku nastąpiło zahamowanie miasta, spowodowane dość znacznym pożarem. W 1568 roku, Stanisłąw Zbąski nadał przywilej żydom kurowskim. Od XVI wieku przy kościele istniał szpital. W 1630 roku w mieście wybuchł pożar, który spalił 68 budynków wraz z ratuszem. W 1648 roku ludność miasta została znacznie zmniejszona przez epidemię. W 1668 roku Bogusław Jan Zbąski nadał ludności żydowskiej przywilej zrównujący ich z Polakami. W XVII wieku żydzi utworzyli tutaj gminę wyznaniową, a następnie stworzyli synagogę przy aktualnej ulicy Nowej i 2 cmentarze - przy obecnej ulicy Nowej i aktualnej ulicy Blich. W 1656 roku wielu żydowskich mieszkańców miasta zostało zabitych przez wojska Stefana Czarnieckiego. W tym samym czasie przez reformację, a następnie wojny Polski, doszło do upadku szkoły parafialnej i powstania przy kościele bractw różańcowych. W latach 1702 i 1708-1710, wojska szwedzkie ograbiały mieszczan kurowskich. W 1720 roku Konstancja Szczukowa wystawiła przywilej dla cechu sitarskiego. 5 września 1781 roku koło młyna spaliło się 15 domów, a rok później 13. W 1783 roku doszło do założenia szkoły parafialnej przez Ignacego Potockiego, a prowadził ją Grzegorz Piramowicz. Lata 1789-1793 są nazywane przez regionalistów czarnym okresem osiemnastego stulecia, gdyż liczba ludności znacznie się zmniejszyła z niewiadomych przyczyn. 5 czerwca 1799 roku pożar spalił blisko połowę ówczesnego miasta - ulicę Dworską, Mansionarię i Nowy Rynek. Kurów w XIX wieku Po III rozbiorze Polski miasto znalazło się na terenie Galicji Zachodniej w zaborze austriackim, najpierw w cyrkule józefowskim, a od 1803 w cyrkule lubelskim. W latach 1809-1870 miasto Kurów i gmina dominialna Kurów były niezależne od siebie. W 1809 roku miasto zostało siedzibą gminy. Od 1809 do 1815 roku Kurów należał do powiatu Kazimierz Dolny, departamentu lubelskiego, Księstwa Warszawskiego. Potem należał do zaboru rosyjskiego - obwodu lubelskiego w województwie lubelskim, Królestwie Polskim. Po likwidacji Królestwa Polskiego znalazł się w guberni lubelskiej. W czasie powstania listopadowego 3 marca 1831 roku pod miejscowością stoczono słynną bitwę, którą wygrali Polacy pod dowództwem generała Józefa Dwernickiego. 12 września tego samego roku, kiedy powstanie chyliło się już ku upadkowi, Polacy wzięli dwustu żołnierzy rosyjskich w niewolę. 24 stycznia 1863 roku podczas powstania styczniowego pod miastem stoczono zwycięską bitwę, w której dowódcą oddziału był Leon Frankowski. W 1866 roku Kurów został wcielony do okręgu lubelskiego, powiatu puławskiego. W związku z udziałem mieszkańców miasta w powstaniu styczniowym, w 1870 roku Kurów utracił prawa miejskie. Burmistrza zastąpił wójt, a sąd grodzki został przekształcony w sąd gminy. Pod koniec XIX wieku szpital zmieniono na dom starców. Kurów w XX i XXI wieku Na przełomie XIX i XX wieku Kurów był największym ośrodkiem bednarstwa na Lubelszczyźnie. Podczas rewolucji 1905-1907 miały miejsce manifestacje socjalistyczne. W 1910 roku (oficjalnie w 1912) założono Ochotniczą Straż Pożarną. Między 1 a 3 sierpnia 1915 roku między Kurowem, Olesinem i Płonkami armia niemiecko–austriacka toczyła ciężkie walki z wojskami rosyjskimi (polegli żołnierze tych trzech armii spoczywają na cmentarzu, który znajduje się na gruntach Kolonii Olesin tuż przy granicy administracyjnej z Płonkami i Kurowem). Od 1918 roku w Kurowie funkcjonował sąd pokoju. W 1921 roku nastąpił podział Kurowa na osadę miejską i folwark (obecny Józefów znajdował się w obrębie folwarku). W 1922 roku powstało stowarzyszenie SNOP, które zorganizowało sieć sklepów spożywczo-przemysłowych. W dwudziestoleciu międzywojennym zaczęto w Polsce dyskutować i planować autostrady, wśród których jedna miała prowadzić z Warszawy do Lwowa, a w następnych planach chciano ją wybudować na odcinku Warszawa-Bukareszt. 20 stycznia 1925 roku Władysław Mazurkiewicz uruchomił linię autobusową na trasie Kurów-Puławy-Kurów. W 1928 roku zelektryfikowano Kurów i sąsiednie miejscowości, a także po raz pierwszy przez Kurów wiodła trasa jednego z etapów Tour de Pologne. W 1929 roku sąd pokoju został zmieniony na sąd grodzki. W 1931 roku został zlikwidowany sąd grodzki. W styczniu 1935 roku, przez Kurów biegł odcinek XIV Rajdu Monte Carlo. right|thumb|Zniszczony Kurów - wrzesień 1939 8 i 10 września 1939 nastąpiło tragiczne w skutkach zbombardowanie Kurowa przez lotnictwo niemieckie. Było wiele ofiar wśród ludności cywilnej i wojska, zginął m.in. były poseł i działacz społeczny Stanisław Pękala. W wyniku pożarów spalona została zabudowa centrum. 15 września do miejscowości wkroczyły wojska hitlerowskie. Od sierpnia do listopada 1942 roku w Kurowie istniało getto, w którym uwięziono żydów z Kurowa, Lublina i Wąwolnicy. Po likwidacji getta, jego mieszkańców wywieziono do obozu zagłady w Sobiborze, a następnie większość zgładzono. 6 marca 1944 roku przy ulicy Puławskiej hitlerowcy rozstrzelali 33 osoby, a 10 pozostałych powiesili na skwerze. W tym samym roku partyzanci zdobyli w Kurowie hitlerowski wóz pancerny. Rok później pojawiła się idea stworzenia autostrady Radom-Lwów, lecz z czasem zrezygnowano z tego wariantu. W latach 1946-1947, na ulicy Dworskiej siostry benedyktynki misjonarki założyły swój domek zakonny. W 1946 roku Kurów był podzielony na 3 części - Kurów, Kurów-dwór i Kurów-Józefów, a rok później 5 części - osada Kurów, majątek Kurów, Kolonia Józefów, Mała Kłoda oraz osadę Wygoda. W 1948 roku Kurów podzielono ponownie na 3 części. W latach 1951-1979, przedszkole mieściło się na rogu ulic Lubelskiej i Zielonej. W 1952 Kurów był podzielony na osadę miejską Kurów, Kolonię Kurów i Kolonię Józefów. right|thumb|Zbombardowany Kurów - II wojna światowa Około 1960 roku z Kurowa wydzielono miejscowość Olesin. Od 1962 roku przez Kurów przebiegała trasa europejska E81 (Gdańsk - Lwów), lecz w 1985 roku wprowadzono w całej Europie nowy system numeracji i E81 zastąpiła obecna trasa E372 (Warszawa - Lwów). Mniej więcej w tych samych latach przez miejscowość prowadziła także droga krajowa T12 (Łask - Berdyszcze), lecz po zmianie numeracji T12 stała się drogą krajową nr 44 (Łask - Kurów). W 1968 roku w podpiwniczeniu domu towarowego Gminnej Spółdzielni Samopomoc Chłopska powstała hydrofornia, która zasilała sieć wodociągową z rur żeliwnych na ulicach: Lubelska, Bartosza-Głowackiego, Krótka i Nowa. W 1970 roku Kurów stał się startem dla pierwszego etapu XXVII edycji Tour de Pologne. W 1974 roku został wybudowany ośrodek zdrowia. W 1977 roku wykonano sieci wodociągowe na ul. I Armii Wojska Polskiego z rur żeliwnych oraz do budownictwa wielorodzinnego na ul. 35-Lecia PRL z rur stalowych, które miały połączenie z wodociągiem zakładowym należącym do Okręgowej Spółdzielni Mleczarskiej. W 1979 roku, do użytku oddano aktualne przedszkole. 21 kwietnia 1980 roku zakończył się pierwszy etap scalania gruntów rolnych Kurowa obejmujący pola uprawne po obu stronach drogi Kurów–Puławy, natomiast drugi etap scalenia gruntów rolnych Kurowa zakończył się 21 października 1982. W 1984 roku powstało Kurowskie Towarzystwo Regionalne. W 1994 roku odbyły się konsultacje dotyczące przywrócenia praw miejskich Kurowa, lecz mieszkańcy gminy nie zgodzili się na to ze względu na błędne myślenie, że zobowiązani będą do płacenia większych podatków. W tym samym okresie planowano utworzyć trójmiasto Kurów-Markuszów-Garbów, lecz ten pomysł także upadł. W roku 2000 w Kurowie powstał Zakład Usług Komunalnych. Po roku 2000 drogę nr 44 zastąpiono obecną drogą krajową nr 12 (Łęknica - Berdyszcze). Kurów w 2002 roku został wytypowany przez Sejmik Lubelski jako jedna z 19 miejscowości do przywrócenia lub przyznania praw miejskich, które ma mieć miejsce najpóźniej w 2030 roku. Obecnie dominującą wytwórczością jest garbarstwo i kuśnierstwo, które stanowią łącznie blisko 20% podmiotów gospodarczych. W 2010 roku gmina Kurów podpisała umowę partnerską z austriacką gminą Frankenburg am Hausruck. Od marca 2011 roku, na północy miejscowości trwała budowa nowego wspólnego odcinka dróg ekspresowych nr 12 i 17, która została oddana do użytku 28 maja 2013 roku. Przynależność administracyjna *do 1138 - Polska *1138-1241 - Polska, dzielnica sandomierska *1242-1292 - Polska, ziemia sandomierska *1320 - Królestwo Polskie, ziemia sandomierska *1331 - Królestwo Polskie, ziemia sandomierska *1347 - Królestwo Polskie, prowincja małopolska, ziemia sandomierska *1386 - Polska, prowincja małopolska *1456-1465 - województwo sandomierskie, ziemia lubelska, powiat kurowski *1466-1474 - województwo sandomierskie, ziemia lubelska, powiat lubelski *1474 - województwo lubelskie, powiat lubelski *1630 - Rzeczpospolita, Królestwo Polskie *1619 - Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów, Korona, województwo lubelskie *1660 - Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów, Małopolska, województwo lubelskie, powiat lubelski *XVII w. - Królestwo Polskie *XVII-XVIII w. - Królestwo Polskie, województwo lubelskie *XVIII w. - Rzeczpospolita, Korona *1795 - zabór austriacki, Galicja Zachodnia, cyrkuł józefowski *1795 - zabór austriacki, Galicja Zachodnia, cyrkuł lubelski *1809 - Księstwo Warszawskie, departament lubelski, powiat kaźmierski, miasto Kurów *1810-1815 - Księstwo Warszawskie, departament lubelski, powiat kaźmierski, miasto Kurów *1815-1816 - Królestwo Polskie, departament lubelski, powiat kaźmierski, miasto Kurów *1816-1832 - Królestwo Polskie, województwo lubelskie, obwód lubelski, powiat kaźmierski, miasto Kurów *1833-1837 - Imperium Rosyjskie, Królestwo Polskie, województwo lubelskie, obwód lubelski, powiat kaźmierski, miasto Kurów *1837-1842 - Imperium Rosyjskie, Królestwo Polskie, gubernia lubelska, powiat puławski, miasto Kurów *1842-1845 - Imperium Rosyjskie, Królestwo Polskie, gubernia lubelska, powiat nowoaleksandryjski, miasto Kurów *1845 - Imperium Rosyjskie, Królestwo Polskie, gubernia lubelska, miasto Kurów *1866 - Imperium Rosyjskie, Królestwo Polskie, okręg lubelski, powiat nowoaleksandryjski, miasto Kurów *1867 - Imperium Rosyjskie, Królestwo Polskie, gubernia lubelska, powiat nowoaleksandryjski, miasto Kurów *1870 - Imperium Rosyjskie, Królestwo Polskie, gubernia lubelska, powiat nowoaleksandryjski, gmina Kurów *1907 - Imperium Rosyjskie, Królestwo Polskie, gubernia lubelska, powiat nowoaleksandryjski, gmina Kurów *1915-1918 - Królestwo Polskie, Generalne Gubernatorstwo Lublin, powiat puławski, gmina Kurów (okupacja austriacka) *1919-1939 - II Rzeczpospolita, województwo lubelskie, powiat puławski, gmina Kurów *15.09.1939-26.10.1939 - niemiecka okupacja wojskowa (brak struktur cywilnych) *26.10.1939-lipiec 1944 - Generalne Gubernatorstwo, dystrykt lubelski, powiat puławski, gmina Kurów (niemieckie okupacyjne cywilne struktury administracyjne) *1944-1952 - Rzeczpospolita Polska, województwo lubelskie, powiat puławski, gmina Kurów *1952-29.09.1954- Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa, województwo lubelskie, powiat puławski, gmina Kurów, gromada Kurów *29.09.1954-1972 - Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa, województwo lubelskie, powiat puławski, gromada Kurów *1973-1975 - Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa, województwo lubelskie, powiat puławski, gmina Kurów *1975-1989 - Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa, województwo lubelskie, gmina Kurów *1990-1998 - Rzeczpospolita Polska, województwo lubelskie, gmina Kurów, sołectwo Kurów *od 1999 - Rzeczpospolita Polska, województwo lubelskie, powiat puławski, gmina Kurów, sołectwo Kurów Dawne części miejscowości Nieoficjalne części Kurowa *'Centrum' - umowne centrum miejscowości, w którym znajduje się większość ulic. *pozostała część - północna część ulic: Granicznej i Bartosza-Głowackiego, zachodnia część Puławskiej i Warszawskiej, całe ulice: Blich, Fabryczna, Nadrzeczna, Słoneczna. Demografia Ulice i place Liczba ludności na dzień 31.12.2014 (zameldowani łącznie na pobyt stały i czasowy): Szlaki turystyczne Szlaki konne *pomarańczowy KU01 (16,4 km): Klementowice - Nowy Pożóg - Kurów - Płonki - Klementowice Szlaki rowerowe *czerwony (6,9 km): Kurów (ulica Bartosza-Głowackiego) - Kłoda - Zastawie - Bobowiska *zielony (46,78 km): Klementowice - Buchałowice - Płonki - Olesin - Kurów (ulica I Armii Wojska Polskiego - ulica Żabia - ulica Bartosza-Głowackiego - ulica Nowy Rynek - ulica Kościuszki) - Szumów - Wólka Nowodworska - Posiołek - Dęba - Choszczów - Dęba - Kotliny - Wola Osińska - Osiny - Żyrzyn - Żerdź - Wilczanka - Skrudki - Parafianka - Strzyżowice Szlaki samochodowe *Renesansu Lubelskiego *sakralny Powiśla Lubelskiego (164 km) Zabytki *kościół pod wezwaniem Narodzenia NMP i św. Michała Archanioła, wzniesiony przez Piotra Kurowskiego w 1452 roku, rozbudowany około 1660 przez rodzinę Zbąskich *dzwonnica z początku XVIII wieku *brama z bramkami z 1911 roku *plebania zbudowana w latach 1782-1783 wg projektu Stanisława Kostki Potockiego *budynek wikariatu z 1783 roku i szkoła parafialna, założona przez Grzegorza Piramowicza i Ignacego Potockiego *kuźnia z około 1782 roku *cmentarz parafialny *budynek Urzędu Gminy z II połowy XIX wieku *zajazd pocztowy z końca XVIII wieku *murowana łaźnia z lat 20. XX wieku *kilka figur kultu chrześcijan Image:Kosciol1.jpg|Kościół, brama, figurka i dzwonnica Image:Plebania.jpg|Plebania Grafika:MuzeumParafialne.JPG|Muzeum parafialne Grafika:ZajazdPocztowy.JPG|Zajazd pocztowy Image:Bramacmentarna.jpg|Cmentarz parafialny Grafika:Wikariat.JPG|Wikariat Image:Urzad2.jpg|Urząd Gminy Grafika:DrogaGraniczna1.JPG|Murowana łaźnia przy ulicy Warszawskiej Image:KapliczkaKurow.jpg|Kapliczka na Nowym Rynku (z 1916 roku) Najsłynniejsze osoby związane z Kurowem *Bogusław Bagsik (ur. 1963 w Bytomiu) - biznesmen, promotor bokserski i były prezes Zakładów Futrzarskich Kurów1 S.A. *dr Krzysztof Boreczek (ur. 1955 w Kurowie) - historyk, autor wielu książek o Kurowie *Włodzimierz Borowski (ur. 1930 w Kurowie, zm. 2008 w Warszawie) - artysta malarz, twórca environment i happeningów, konceptualista, jeden z pionierów performance *Tadeusz Hajnrych (ur. 1931 w Kurowie lub Lublinie, zm. 2013 w Radomiu) - artysta grafik, mieszkaniec Kurowa *gen. Wojciech Jaruzelski herbu Ślepowron (ur. 1923 w Kurowie /dziś są to granice Olesina/, zm. 2014 w Warszawie) - były polski prezydent, I sekretarz KC PZPR, premier, minister obrony narodowej, poseł *Czesław Janczarski (ur. 1911 w Hruszwicy, zm. 1971 w Warszawie) - poeta, pisarz bajek dla dzieci, mieszkaniec Kurowa w latach 1944-1946 *Jacek Janczarski (ur. 1945 w Kurowie, zm. 2000 w Warszawie) - satyryk, dramaturg, scenarzysta filmowy *Ryszard Kaczorowski herbu Jelita (ur. 1919 w Białymstoku, zm. 2010 w Pieczorsku) - ostatni prezydent RP na uchodźstwie, harcerz, członek AK, minister ds. krajowych, jego ojciec urodził się tu *Romuald Karaś (ur. 1935 w Tomaszowie) - dziennikarz, reportażysta, publicysta *Franciszek Krzysiak (ur. 1941 w Kurowie) - politolog, socjolog, nauczyciel, oficer, przewodnik terenowy, tłumacz, poeta, publicysta *Piotr Kurowski (ur. ok. 1400 r., zm. 1463) - kasztelan sądecki i lubelski, właściciel Kurowa *Edward Martuszewski (ur. 1921 w Paluchowie, zm. 1982 w Olsztynie) - krytyk literacki i teatralny, publicysta, tłumacz, eseista, prozaik, miłośnik Kurowa *Kamila Mazurkiewicz-Osiak - fotografka, wychowana w Kurowie *Józef Nakonieczny (ur. 1879 w Miesiącach, zm. 1915 pod Kurowem) - polski działacz społeczny, polityk, poseł rosyjskiej Dumy Państwowej *Wiesław Peciak (ur. 1963) - biznesmen, były prezes Zakładów Futrzarskich Kurów1 S.A. *Stanisław Pękala (ur. 1887 w Brzozowej Gaci, zm. 1939 w Kurowie) - poseł Sejmu Ustawodawczego, wójt, uczestnik wojny z bolszewikami, współzałożyciel Gminnej Kasy Pożyczkowo-Oszczędnościowej *ks. Wincenty a Paulo Pieńkowski (ur. 1786, zm. 1863) - biskup lubelski, proboszcz kurowski *ks. Grzegorz Piramowicz (ur. 1735 we Lwowie, zm. 1801 w Międzyrzecu Podlaskim) - ksiądz, pisarz, filozof; proboszcz kurowski, został pochowany w kurowskim kościele *mgr o. Mieczysław Polak (ur. 1958 w Puławach) - podprzeor Jasnej Góry, asystent w Urzędzie Pocztowo-Telekomunikacyjnym w latach 1978-1979 i 1982-1984 naczelnik urzędu III klasy w Kurowie *Józef Poniatowski (ur. 1763 w Wiedniu, zm. 1813 w Lipsku) - polski książę, generał, minister wojny, marszałek Francji, w 1792 roku miał kwaterę w Kurowie *Ignacy Potocki (ur. 1750, zm. 1809 w Wiedniu) - szlachcic, marszałek wielki litewski, polski polityk i działacz patriotyczny, publicysta i pisarz, właściciel Kurowa *Stanisław Kostka Potocki (ur. 1755 w Lublinie, zm. 1821 w Wilanowie /Warszawie/) - prezes: Rady Stanu, Rady Ministrów Księstwa Warszawskiego, Senatu Królestwa Polskiego, gen., brat Ignacego *gen. Stefan Grot Rowecki (ur. 1895 w Piotrkowie Trybunalskim, zm. 1944 w Sachsenhausen) - twórca Armii Krajowej, podczas bombardowania Kurowa przebywał w dworze *Stanisław Szczuka (ur. 1652, zm. 1710 w Warszawie) - szlachcic, polityk, pisarz polityczny, właściciel Kurowa *Lucjan Szenwald (ur. 1909, zm. 1944 w Kurowie) - polski poeta, działacz komunistyczny *Artur Tuźnik - muzyk jazzowy *dr Benjamin Weider (ur. 1923 w Montrealu, zm. 2008 w Montrealu) - kanadyjski założyciel Międzynarodowej Federacji Kulturystyki, miłośnik Kurowa (jego rodzice stąd pochodzili) *Josef Weider (ur. 1922 w Montrealu, zm. 2013 w Los Angeles) - kanadyjski żyd, założyciel Międzynarodowej Federacji Kulturystyki, jego rodzice pochodzili z Kurowa Właściciele Kurowa Burmistrzowie i sołtysi niepełna lista *1859: Józef Bańkowski (burmistrz) *30.10.1911: Wincenty Mazurkiewicz (sołtys) *przed 1944: Stanisław Diupero (sołtys) *styczeń 1944: Jan Pajórek (sołtys) *22.11.1945: Aleksander Guz (sołtys?) *14.01.1948: Antoni Wójcicki (sołtys) *06.02.1950 i 1960: Ignacy Wójcicki (sołtys) *28.12.1966 i 18.12.1968: Wiktor Guz (sołtys) *1974 i 1978: Edmund Panecki (sołtys) *1984: Józef Kozak (sołtys) *-1995: ? Mazurkiewicz (sołtys) *1995-2015: Jan Łubek (sołtys) *od 2015: Maria Wiejak (sołtys) Wójtowie, przewodniczący rad narodowych i naczelnicy Komunikacja Busem z Kurowa można dojechać do 24 miast - Bełchatowa, Dęblina, Janowa Lubelskiego, Kępna, Kielc, Krakowa, Lublina, Nałęczowa, Oleśnicy, Opoczna, Piotrkowa Trybunalskiego, Puław, Radomia, Ryk, Rzeszowa, Skarżyska-Kamiennej, Sulejowa, Sycowa, Szydłowca, Wielunia, Wieruszowa, Wrocławia, Zwolenia i Żelechowa. Motoryzacja *2 stacje auto-gaz *3 stacje kontroli pojazdów *sygnalizacja świetlna *radar Supermarkety *''Biedronka'' *''Dino'' *''Delikatesy Centrum'' Oświata *przedszkole *szkoła podstawowa *gimnazjum *liceum dla dorosłych (istniało tylko kilka lat - do ok. 2010) Image:Szkolypolaczone.jpg|Szkoła podstawowa i gimnazjum Image:Przedszkole.jpg|Przedszkole (wybudowane w latach 1976-1979) Banki left|thumb|Bank spółdzielczy w Kurowie thumb|right|BS w Nałęczowie - filia w Kurowie *Bank Spółdzielczy w Kurowie (ma filie w Klementowicach i Markuszowie oraz punkt kasowy w Karmanowicach) *Bank Pocztowy *Bank Spółdzielczy w Nałęczowie - filia w Kurowie Przemysł Zakłady Futrzarskie Kurów1 S.A. Zakłady Futrzarskie Kurów1 S.A. - największy zakład przemysłowy w Kurowie, powstały w 1952 roku, przeniesiony z Lublina. Z jego inicjatywy powstał klub piłkarski "Garbarnia". W 1966 roku część Polskiej Kroniki Filmowej o numerze 12B/66 200px|left|thumb|Zakłady Futrzarskie poświęcono dłuższą chwilę kurowskim zakładom. Wyroby tej firmy wygrywały liczne pokazy mody w Polsce i poza jej granicami (m.in. zdobycie Złotej Pętelki w 2003 roku. ZF Kurów1 S.A. została także nagrodzona na konkursie Wybitny Eksporter 1998. W 2001 roku zakład wygrał przetarg na kurtki dla polskich pilotów. 28 listopada 2003, ogłoszono upadłość zakładu i w jego miejsce powołano dwie mniejsze spółki - Edyta sp. z o.o. oraz Zakłady Futrzarskie Kurów 1 sp. z o.o.. Razem zatrudniły one około 250 osób. Ich kontrahentem stała się firma z Kanady. Zakłady Futrzarskie były w latach 90. XX wieku jednym ze sponsorów programu Idź na całość i klubu piłkarskiego Garbarnia Kurów. W 2002 roku Wiesław Peciak jako prezes zakładów w licytacji WOŚP kupił złote serduszko za 70 tysięcy złotych. W pierwszych kilku latach XXI wieku sponsorowały dwóch bokserów - Andrzeja Gołotę, a następnie (do 2007) mistrza świata Tomasza Adamka. Na terenie należących do Zakładów Futrzarskich Kurów1 S.A. - Wiesław Peciak znajduje się mechaniczno-chemiczno-biologiczna oczyszczalnia ścieków, wycofana z użytku w 2009 roku. Spółdzielnia mleczarska W 1926 roku przy ulicy Warszawskiej powołano spółdzielnię mleczarską, która została przekształcona w 1938 roku w Okręgową Spółdzielnię Mleczarską i objęła swoim zasięgiem gminę Kurów, gminę Żyrzyn i gminę Celejów. Po wojnie reaktywowano spółdzielnię, która 30 marca 1968 roku przeniosła swoją siedzibę do Olesina. W drugiej połowie XX wieku rozpoczęto eksportować wyroby firmy do kilku państw Europy Środkowo-Wschodniej. W 2004 roku mleczarnię kupiła francuska firma Lactalis, która doprowadziła do upadku firmy. We wrześniu 2006 roku mleczarnia zaprzestała swoją działalność, a jej zakład stał się zlewnią mleka. Do 2009 roku przy obiekcie działała mechaniczno-biologiczna oczyszczalnia ścieków. W drugiej połowie 2011 roku przeniesiono siedzibę na ulicę Lubelską, od 2013 roku nie ma w Kurowie spółdzielni mleczarskiej. right|thumb|Stadion [[Garbarnia Kurów|Garbarni Kurów]] Sport Kluby sportowe Drużyny biorące udział w seniorskich ligach: istniejące *OSP Kurów **sekcje: zawody sportowo-pożarnicze mężczyzn **data założenia: 1910 *Garbarnia Kurów (dawne nazwy: Włókniarz, LZS, LKS, Kurowianka) **sekcje: piłka nożna mężczyzn **sekcje nieistniejące: piłka siatkowa mężczyzn, szachy **data założenia: 1953 *Topspin Kurów **sekcje: tenis stołowy mężczyzn **data założenia: 2011 nieistniejące *LZF Kurów **byłe sekcje: zawody sportowo-pożarnicze mężczyzn *LZS Kurów **byłe sekcje: szachy mężczyzn Obiekty sportowe *stadion piłkarski GOSiR im. Karola Wolnego o powierzchni 3,88 ha i boisko do siatkówki plażowej *kort tenisowy i boiska szkolne *pełnowymiarowa sala gimnastyczna w gimnazjum *sala gimnastyczna i siłownia w szkole podstawowej Sporty i sportowcy związani z Kurowem Baloniarstwo Kilka razy przez Kurów leciały balony, które uczestniczyły w mistrzostwach Polski (gospodarzem był Nałęczów). Ostatni raz miało to miejsce w sierpniu 2013 roku. Kolarstwo Na początku XXI wieku Sławomir Nieleszczuk stworzył w Kurowie Uczniowski Klub Sportowy Relax, który zajmuje się głównie szkoleniem młodych kolarzy. W tej dyscyplinie do najbardziej utytułowanych zawodników należy zaliczyć kilku kolarzy reprezentujących klub kolarski Pogoń Mostostal Puławy. *Sławomir Nieleszczuk **Niektóre z osiągnięć: Mistrzostwo Polski Masters w jeździe indywidualnej na czas w kategorii IIIa, Bliżyn 2007 **3. miejsce w Mistrzostwach Polski Masters - w jeździe dwójkami na czas - kategoria IIIa, Bliżyn 2007 **4. miejsce w Mistrzostwach Polski Masters - w jeździe indywidualnej na czas - kategoria III A: 50-54 lata - 1952-1956, Ryki 2006 **2. miejsce w kategorii Masters III rocznik 1948-1957 - IX Ogólnopolski Maraton Kolarski, Złoty Potok 2007 **2. miejsce w kategorii III Masters - 50-59 lat - 1947-1956 *Piotr Pękala **srebrny medal w mistrzostwach Polski w jeździe dwójkami na czas w kategorii juniorów młodszych, Opatówek 2014 **2. miejsce w mistrzostwach Polski w jeździe drużynowej w kategorii juniorów młodszych, Godziesze Wielkie 2014 **brązowy medal Ogólnopolskiej Olimpiady Młodzieży w w jeździe indywidualnej na czas, Wałbrzych 2014 **6. miejsce podczas Ogólnopolskiej Olimpiady Młodzieży w wyścigu ze startu wspólnego, Cieszów 2014 Przez Kurów biegła trzynastokrotnie trasa Wyścigu Dookoła Polski, w tym w 1970 roku miejscowość była startem pierwszego etapu wyścigu. Boks *Joanna Burek (kluby: Paco Lublin, Skorpion Puławy) **V miejsce w młodzieżowych mistrzostwach Polski - kategoria +80 kg, Toruń/Radom 2010 **mistrzostwo okręgu lubelskiego - kategoria +81 kg, Puławy 2012 **mistrzostwo okręgu lubelskiego juniorów - kategoria +91 kg, Łęczna 2010 Koszykówka *Paweł Szeleźniak - grał w II lidze, kluby: Pogoń Puławy, Basket Biłgoraj, AZS AR Lublin, Start Lublin, Novum Lublin Lacrosse *Piotr Kamiński - gracz klubu Ułani Lublin (zespół grający w drugiej klasie rozgrywkowej) MMA *Andrzej Korycki (klub: KoksGym Puławy) **vicemistrz Grand Prix of Eastern Europe Judo MMA BJJ w senior ograniczonej formule (SOF) – kategoria do 87 kg, Lublin 2013 Piłka nożna kobieca *Aneta Krupa - grała w ekstralidze, kluby: Cisy Nałęczów, Górnik Łęczna Pływanie *Marek Gotowała (klub: Wisła Puławy) **brązowy medal na głównych mistrzostwach Polski seniorów i juniorów starszych w sztafecie 4x100 metrów stylem zmiennym, 1991 **mistrz Polski juniorów do 15 lat na 200 metrów stylem dowolnym, 1993 **mistrz Polski (zimowy) juniorów do 15 lat na 200 metrów stylem dowolnym, 1993 **mistrz Polski juniorów do 15 lat na 400 metrów stylem dowolnym, 1993 **II miejsce w mistrzostwach Polski juniorów na 100 metrów stylem dowolnym, 1994 **II miejsce w mistrzostwach Polski juniorów do 15 lat na 100 metrów stylem dowolnym, 1993 **II miejsce w zimowych mistrzostwach Polski juniorów do 15 lat na 50 metrów stylem dowolnym, 1993 **III miejsce w mistrzostwach Polski juniorów do 15 lat na 50 metrów stylem dowolnym, 1993 **III miejsce w zimowych mistrzostwach Polski juniorów do 15 lat na 100 metrów stylem dowolnym, 1993 **III miejsce w sztafecie w zimowych mistrzostwach Polski juniorów do 15 lat 4x100 metrów stylem dowolnym, 1993 Podnoszenie ciężarów *Antoni Wiejak (klub: Wisła Puławy) **II miejsce (poza konkursem) na mistrzostwach Polski juniorów do lat 20 - kategoria 105+ kg, Miętne 1989 **IV miejsce na młodzieżowych mistrzostwach Polski do lat 23 - kategoria 110 kg, Elbląg 1991 *Kacper Wiejak (kluby: Wisła Puławy, Narew Pułtusk, Błonianka Błonie) **IV miejsce w mistrzostwach Polski seniorów w kategorii 105 kg, Opole 2010 **V miejsce w mistrzostwach Polski seniorów w kategorii 105 kg, Zakliczyn 2012 **mistrz Polski juniorów do lat 17 w kategorii powyżej 94 kg, Ciechanów 2006 **vicemistrz Polski młodzieżowców do lat 23 w kategorii 105 kg, Siedlce 2012 **vicemistrz Polski juniorów do lat 20 w kategorii 105 kg, Sędziszów Małopolski 2010 **vicemistrz Polski juniorów do lat 17 w kategorii powyżej 94 kg, Mrocza 2007 **III miejsce w młodzieżowych MP do lat 23 - kategoria +105 kg, Spała 2013 **III miejsce w MP juniorów do lat 20 - kategoria do 105 kg, Mrocza 2009 *Małgorzata Wiejak (kluby: Wisła Puławy, Zawisza Bydgoszcz) **brązowy medal w mistrzostwach Europy seniorek w kategorii 75 kg, Tirana (Albania) 2013 **mistrzostwo Polski seniorek w kategorii +75 kg, Ciechanów 2013 **mistrzyni Polski seniorek w kategorii +75 kg, Piekary Śląskie 2012 **vicemistrzyni Polski seniorek w kategorii 75 kg, Puławy 2010 **vicemistrzyni Polski seniorek w kategorii 75 kg, Kościerzyna 2009 **vicemistrzostwo Europy do lat 20 w kategorii 75 kg, Limassol (Cypr) 2010 **mistrzyni Polski juniorek do lat 20 w kategorii +75 kg, Puławy 2012 **mistrzyni Polski juniorek do lat 20 w kategorii 75 kg, Puławy 2011 **mistrzyni Polski juniorek do lat 17 w kategorii +69 kg, Puławy 2008 **mistrzyni Polski juniorek do lat 17 w kategorii 69 kg, Mrocza 2007 **vicemistrzyni Polski młodzieżowców do lat 23 w kategorii +75 kg, Spała 2013 **vicemistrzyni Polski juniorek do lat 17, Ostrów Mazowiecka 2009 **4. miejsce na Mistrzostwach Świata juniorek do lat 20 w kategorii 75 kg, Antigua Gwatemala (Gwatemala) 2012 **7. miejsce na Mistrzostwach Świata juniorów do lat 20 w kategorii 75 kg, Sofia (Bułgaria) 2010 **11. miejsce na Mistrzostwach Świata juniorek do lat 20 w kategorii 75 kg, Penang (Malezja) 2011 **17. miejsce na Mistrzostwach Świata juniorów do lat 17 w kategorii +69, Chiang Mai (Tajlandia) 2009 **5. miejsce na Mistrzostwach Europy juniorek do lat 20 w kategorii 75 kg, Bukareszt (Rumunia) 2011 **6. miejsce na Mistrzostwach Europy juniorów do lat 20 w kategorii +75 kg, Eliat (Izrael) 2012 Trójbój siłowy *Małgorzata Wiejak **III miejsce (poza klasyfikacją) w mistrzostwach Polski seniorek w kategorii 75 kg, Puławy 2008 **mistrzyni Polski młodziczek - kategoria 67,5 kg, Wschowa 2006 Służby ratunkowe W Kurowie znajduje się jedyny komisariat policji w powiecie (poza Komendą Powiatową Policji w Puławach), natomiast posterunki policji znajdują się obecnie w Kazimierzu Dolnym i Nałęczowie. Nasz komisariat zatrudnia 25 policjantów, jest czynny całą dobę i posiada 3 samochody - najnowsze z nich to Kia Ceed (od stycznia 2009) i Hyundai i30-SW kombi (od grudnia 2011). Do 24 lipca 2000 roku siedziba policji znajdowała się na pierwszym piętrze banku spółdzielczego w Kurowie, potem siedzibę zmieniono na budynek komunalny po byłej lecznicy (naprzeciw gimnazjum nr 1). Grafika:Komisariat.jpg|Komisariat policji Grafika:ZOZ 09102010-1.JPG|Ośrodek zdrowia Grafika:OSP_Kurow.JPG|Remiza OSP Kurów Telefonia komórkowa *maszt radiokomunikacyjny dla potrzeb telefonii komórkowej sieci Plus (między ulicami Fabryczną i Puławską) *maszt sieci T-Mobile (między ulicami Fabryczną i Puławską) *maszt sieci Orange (przy ulicy Bartosza-Głowackiego) Hałas W Kurowie występuje największy w województwie hałas związany z trasami komunikacji drogowej, pod względem godzinnego natężenia pojazdów miejscowość zajmuje szóste miejsce (za punktem pomiarowym w Lublinie przy Alei Witosa 20, dwoma w Chełmie na ulicy Rejowieckiej koło szkoły podstawowej nr 3 i ulicy Rejowieckiej 125 oraz punktem w Zamościu przy ulicy Legionów 85B). Kultura Gminny Ośrodek Kultury *data założenia: 1965/1966 *najważniejsze pomieszczenia: sala kinowa, świetlica Cytaty w wybitnych dziełach literatury *''Zapisz się zaraz na kuryerkę lubelską, zapakuj walizę, nie zapominając o (...) szatach, i jedź do stacyi Kurów, zkąd pocztą przybędziesz do wsi Zalipnej'' - Waleria Marrené, Jerzy *''Pod Kurowem staliśmy parę godzin na szosie, gdyż zginął czyjś kufer, po który furman jeździł konno do karczmy.'' - Bolesław Prus, Lalka *''Minęliśmy Kurów, a w Markuszowie audi Joanny ostro skręciło w prawo, na szosę nałęczowską.'' - Zbigniew Nienacki i Jerzy Ignaciuk, Pan Samochodzik i nieuchwytny kolekcjoner Filmy o Kurowie *''Kurów'' - film z 1932 roku przedstawiający naszą miejscowość przed wojną (reżyser: Jack Weisbord, czas trwania: 10 minut) Muzyka Wybrane istniejące i byłe zespoły, których członkowie pochodzą z Kurowa: *33 rotations *Ceaseless Desolation *Crush All Fakes *Kaldera *Naczynia *Panacea *Scarlet Adorns The Snow *Steelman *XInsurrectionX Grafika:08052013_E372-4Kurow.JPG|Trasa europejska E372 Grafika:08052013_E372-5Kurow.JPG Image:GOK.jpg|'G'''minny '''O'środek 'K'ultury Image:Dom Towarowy.jpg|Dom Towarowy (Delikatesy Centrum i salon meblowy Meblohurt) Grafika:ZEOL.jpg|Posterunek energetyczny Grafika:PulawskaRzut.JPG|Ulica Puławska Image:UlPulawska3.JPG|Młyn Grafika:UlNowa7.JPG|Spółdzielnia kuśnierzy przy ulicy Nowej Grafika:Wars1.jpg|Ulica Warszawska Grafika:Pomnik przed kosciolem.jpg|Pomnik przed kościołem Grafika:Kurow PomnikNaLubelskiej.jpg|Pomnik na ulicy Lubelskiej Grafika:Poczta.JPG|Salon fryzjerski, apteka i poczta Image:Groszek.jpg|Sklep Dino i sklep odzieżowy Grafika:Kurow-glowackiego.jpg|Ulica Bartosza-Głowackiego Grafika:Kurow-lubelska.jpg|Zachodnia część ul. Lubelskiej Grafika:UlPiramowicza Poczatek.JPG|Ulica Piramowicza Grafika:Kurow-osiedle-blokow.jpg|Kilka bloków z osiedla na 35-lecia PRL Image:Osiedle2.jpg|Osiedle (ul. 35-lecia PRL) Grafika:IArmiiWP.jpg|Ulica I Armii WP Image:Pomnik Potockiego.jpg|Pomnik I. Potockiego Image:Pomnik powieszonych, a w oddali Biedronka....jpg|Centrum: pl. Stary Rynek, pomnik powieszonych, Biedronka, Delikatesy Centrum Grafika:SkrzyzowanieKurow1.JPG|Skrzyżowanie ulic: Lubelskiej, Warszawskiej, Puławskiej i dawniej Kowalskiej Grafika:Wieza przekaznikowa telefonii komorkowej w Kurowie.jpg|Wieża przekaźnikowa telefonii komórkowej Grafika:ZUK.JPG|Zakład Usług Komunalnych Grafika:Kowalska.JPG|Ulica Kowalska Grafika:UlSloneczna1.JPG|Początek ulicy Słonecznej Grafika:UlBlich1.JPG|Część zachodnia ulicy Blich Grafika:UlicaPartyzantow.JPG|Ulica Partyzantów Grafika:UlNowa5.JPG|Wschodnia część ulicy Nowej Image:Krotka.JPG|Ulica Krótka Grafika:UlZabia3.JPG|Ulica Żabia Grafika:UlCiasna6.JPG|Ulica Ciasna Grafika:UlicaKrzywa2.JPG|Ulica Krzywa Grafika:Zielona.jpg|Początek ulicy Zielonej Grafika:UlicaOgrodowa1.JPG|Ulica Ogrodowa Grafika:UlicaPolna1.JPG|Część zachodnia ulicy Polnej Grafika:UlicaSadowa1.JPG|Początek ulicy Sadowej Grafika:UlicaWisniowa.JPG|Ulica Wiśniowa Grafika:UlicaGraniczna6.JPG|Widok na początek ulicy Granicznej Grafika:UlNadrzeczna3.JPG|Część środkowa ulicy Nadrzecznej Grafika:ZF Kurów1 SA.jpg|Ulica Fabryczna Grafika:Kopalnia piasku.jpg|Kopalnia piachu na północy Kurowa Grafika:Poprzeczna.JPG|Widok z ul. Kościuszki na ul. Poprzeczną Grafika:Kilińskiego.jpg|Wschodnia część ul. Kilińskiego Grafika:Kosciuszki poczatek.JPG|Początek ulicy Tadeusza Kościuszki - widok z ulicy Lubelskiej Grafika:Gleboka3.jpg|Środek ulicy Głębokiej Plik:Fabryczna Nowa oczyszczalnia ścieków.jpg|Nowa oczyszczalnia ścieków przy ulicy Fabrycznej Grafika:FabrycznaSkup.JPG|Dawny skup buraków na ulicy Fabrycznej koło błędnej tablicy miejscowości Grafika:KurowKlementowiceGranica1.JPG|Granica między Kurowem a Klementowicami Grafika:KurowKlementowiceGranica2.JPG|Granica kurowsko-klementowicka Grafika:PanoramaKurowaZOlesina.JPG|Panorama Kurowa ze zbiornika wody w Olesinie Grafika:Panorama.JPG|Panorama północy Kurowa Grafika:Kopalnia z gory.JPG|Widok z góry na kopalnię piachu Kategoria:Gmina Kurów * Kategoria:Miejscowości Kategoria:Język polski